The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
As an information-oriented society develops, needs for diverse forms of display apparatuses are increasing. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and the like, which have been commercialized.
Also, researches with respect to three-dimensional (3D) images are being carried out in recent years. 3D image technologies are being generalized and commercialized in various environments and techniques as well as computer graphic fields.